


It's Us Against The Universe, Baby

by la_muerta



Series: The Universe Is Conspiring Against Us [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cock Rings, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humor, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Magnus Bane, Light Bondage, M/M, Malec with kids, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in Public Washroom, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been happily married for seven years now. They've started their own law practice, and they have three beautiful children together. They should have known the universe wasn't going to leave them to their happily ever after.Then again, nobody messes with Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane - not even the universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irisadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/gifts).



> Sorry, this might be a bit silly and crack-y. (Smutty crack again!)
> 
> This is the final installment in this universe, and would not have happened at all if [irisadler](archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler) hadn't given me many, many plot bunnies.
> 
> This also happened partly because [janusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusa/pseuds/janusa)'s angsty fic [The Seven Year Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934304) broke me, and I just want my boys to be happy damnit.

 

  
"So... You and Magnus are still going strong?" Jace asked.

"What?" Alec frowned.

The three Lightwood siblings were supposed to spend every Tuesday evening together catching up, but with things like kids' schedules and work getting in the way, they hadn't met for almost a month. Today, Izzy had begged off at the last minute because of a deadline at work, leaving Alec and Jace to their own devices - in this case, beer at a pub.

"It's just... you'll be married what, six years this summer?"

"Seven," Alec corrected.

"Yeah. Ever heard of the seven-year itch?"

Alec scowled. "What the hell are you trying to get at?"

"How do you guys do it? Don't you get bored of each other after a while? Same routines, same quarrels, same face across the table day in and day out. Same _sex_ -"

"This better not be leading up to you telling me you're cheating on, or planning to cheat on Clary," Alec said warningly.

"Woah! No!" Jace looked horrified. "That's never happening, I swear."

"Then what are you saying?"

"It's just... It feels like our whole life revolves around Will now, you know? And don't get me wrong, I love the little monster so much it scares me, but even the things we talk about these days - it's always about Will's stuff. Childcare arrangements, bringing him for playdates, whatever," Jace said, peeling the label off his beer bottle. "And I only have one kid. You have _three_."

" _Make_ time. Set aside time that's just for you and Clary," Alec shrugged.

"Easier said than done," Jace said morosely, then dropped his voice. "I mean, when's the last time you actually had uninterrupted sex?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Exactly what I'm talking about - it's been more than a month since then. And let's be real - it lasted about ten minutes, under the covers and with the lights off."

"Actually, we had at least half a dozen rounds of sex throughout the day. And the day ended with me edging Magnus for the entire 20-minute drive home from dinner, and then we had sex in the backseat of the car after I'd parked," Alec replied with the hint of a smirk as he took a sip of his beer.

"Oversharing!" Jace sputtered, covering his ears and staring at Alec in a mixture of horror and admiration.

"You asked for it."

Jace shook his head in disbelief. "Fuck, you guys are kinky bastards."

Alec side-eyed his brother. "It's not just about the sex though."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You'd think you'd have learned your lesson by now after that disaster of a proposal. Talk to Clary."

"I know. That's what Izzy said, too," Jace sighed.

"Talk to her, or I'll do it on your behalf, and you're not going to like it."

"Ok, yes, geez! My life has been a nightmare since you became gossip buddies with my girl," Jace complained. He took a swig from his bottle. "You got real lucky with Magnus."

Alec shrugged. "Some of it was luck, yes. But we both put in a lot of effort to make our relationship work."

Jace shook his head. "Thought about what you're going to do for your wedding anniversary yet?"

Alec grinned. "I've got some ideas."

 

   
After working under Fell & Idris LLP for several years, Magnus and Alec had finally decided to branch out and set up their own legal practice. It was a small firm - just them, Maia, her cousin Bat, and a small bevy of interns and paralegals - and thankfully both of them were well-known in their field, which meant that they didn't have to worry about getting cases, although things could get a little hectic sometimes. But it gave them the flexibility of being more involved in the care of their children, and more freedom to choose which cases and clients they chose to take on, so neither minded the lack of prestige.

About a week after his sibling-bonding session with Jace, Alec came back to the office after a whole morning of meetings to find his husband being sexually harassed by their new intern.

Imasu Morales was pre-law, ambitious, confident in his attractiveness and contemptuous of Alec's practical suits and ties. Magnus told Alec that he'd propositioned him on his first day on the job, and had continued trying to flirt with Magnus even though Magnus had made it clear that he was a happily married man. Alec had shrugged it off - his husband _was_ very attractive, and taking on Imasu had been a favour owed to someone.

But this was getting a bit out of hand.

It was just the three of them in the office, which meant that Magnus had already been left alone with Imasu and his barely professional too-tight shirt and pants ensemble the whole morning, prompting Magnus to send several ranting SOS texts to Alec. They had an open-plan office, designed to create a friendlier and more casual workspace, with a small section cordoned off for private meetings. So it was a bit hard to miss Imasu bending over to pick up the pencil he'd dropped, very pointedly angling his butt into Magnus' view.

Magnus looked helplessly over at Alec, obviously finding the whole thing hilarious but trying not to laugh at the poor overconfident intern.

Alec grinned and stood up to walk over to Magnus' desk. But instead of sitting opposite Magnus, Alec went over to Magnus' side of the desk and nudged Magnus' chair so that he had enough space to squeeze between Magnus and his desk. Then Alec sat down on the desk right in front of Magnus and spread his legs, bracketing Magnus with his thighs. At this height, all Magnus had to do to get his husband's gorgeous cock in his mouth would be to open the zipper of his pants, unwrapping him like a Christmas present come early. And Alec knew this too, because they'd certainly done it often enough when everyone else had gone home.

Magnus placed his hands on Alec's thighs meaningfully, well aware that their new intern was sneaking glances at them and attempting to eavesdrop on their conversation with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

Alec smirked at Magnus, a private smile only he could see. "Mr Lightwood-Bane, I've been meaning to speak to you about something."

"What about?"

"Have you had a chance to look over the notes for the new case?"

"Can't say I have. I've got a little behind on my paperwork," Magnus grinned, with a pointed look at his husband's ass sitting on whatever he'd been trying to read.

"Well, they're expecting us to bend over backwards to accommodate them," Alec said.

Magnus smirked. "I think they'll find that they've taken in a bit more than they can handle."

"Really? You don't think we're the ones that are overstretching ourselves?" Alec said with a grin, and Magnus gave himself a mental pat on the back for Alec's current ability to dish out sexual innuendo with the best of them.

"A bit of a stretch can be a good thing," Magnus said seriously. "We should always aim for a good stretch. Bigger, faster, harder... on the opposing council, of course."

"You're probably right. Thank you for your generous input, Mr Lightwood-Bane," Alec said, sliding off Magnus' desk.

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine. Don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this matter," Magnus winked.

"I'm sure you'll come out on top," Alec agreed solemnly, eyes twinkling. "You know, I think it's time for lunch. You coming?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure you can change my mind," Magnus smirked.

"Only that there's a new hot dog stand round the block."

"Well, you sure know how to tempt a guy. A thick, juicy wiener between a warm bun is right up my alley."

Alec almost cracked up at that, but he managed to hold it together long enough for them to get out of the office and into the elevator, with Alec solicitously holding out Magnus' jacket for him, and Magnus arranging Alec's tie while hopefully communicating with his best come-hither eyes what he really wanted to do with that tie.

"That was by far the worst innuendo I've heard from you," Alec laughed once the elevator doors had closed behind them.

"You're the one who started it with the hot dog stand," Magnus retorted.

"Well, do you think I made it clear enough to Imasu that we're off to have a quickie?" Alec smirked.

"I don't have any meetings for the rest of today, so you can mark me up all you want, just to be sure," Magnus purred, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Alec.

"Car park?" Alec asked as they made their way to what Jace mockingly called Alec's soccer mom car. But the joke was on him, because even with the baby safety seat installed for Madzie and the amount of toys, books and umbrellas they had in the car for the kids, there was still plenty of space for other activities.

Magnus nodded in agreement and kissed Alec soundly before getting in and putting on his seat belt.

 

 

It was like being teenagers again, or college students looking for a secluded place to make out. Alec drove them to a multistorey car park they'd been to once or twice - low traffic and with plenty of dark corners, and on the way there Magnus couldn't help remembering the last time they'd had sex in the car. After a whole dinner spent trading innuendo and whispering dirty things to each other, Alec had had Magnus take his cock out, fully exposed to anybody who might happen to look in, and instructed Magnus to rock himself on the butt plug in his ass while he pinched and teased his own nipples through his shirt for the full journey home until Magnus had almost cried with relief when he finally got to ride Alec's cock in the backseat.

Alec seemed similarly affected by the memory, lips on Magnus' lips and hands on Magnus' belt buckle once they were properly parked. They hung up their suit jackets over the windows for a bit of privacy, and then Alec was bending down to take Magnus' cock in his mouth.

Magnus groaned and bucked his hips up as he held Alec's head in place with both hands, and Magnus felt the vibrations from Alec's helpless moan of pleasure all the way to his balls.

"Fuck, you're so good for me," Magnus panted as he fucked Alec's willing mouth. One of Alec's hands was cradling and gently fondling his testicles, his tongue licking and sliding around Magnus' cock just the way he liked it, and he knew he wasn't going to last. "Going to come inside your mouth - but don't swallow."

He thrust up into Alec's mouth once, twice - then he bit down on his lips as he came, and felt Alec's lips tightening around his length as he tried to keep Magnus' release inside his mouth.

Magnus closed his eyes, revelling in the continued pleasure of the wet heat of Alec’s mouth around his sensitive cock, then tugged gently on Alec's hair to ease him off. There was a thin trickle of come at the corner of Alec's mouth, his hair a mess from Magnus running his hands through it, and with his lips red and swollen from the fucking they had just been subjected to, nobody could look at Alec and doubt that he'd just been off sucking cock somewhere. It was so deliciously incongruous with his formal shirt and tie that Magnus wanted to take him apart and wreck him with pleasure until he couldn't think straight.

Magnus made short work of Alec's trousers and underwear, pushing them down to his ankles, then gave Alec's cock a few quick sloppy sucks before taking Alec's cock in hand. He ran the pad of his thumb in firm circles on the sensitive head, watching Alec's face scrunch up in pleasure that quickly turned into desperate frustration - the sensation so good that it was overwhelming, but with no friction along his shaft, he wasn't going to be able to climax. Alec spread his knees wantonly in mindless invitation, making several abortive upward thrusts; then he let out a muffled shout as Magnus began stroking him in earnest. He breathed harshly through his nose in sharp inhales, pressing his lips together in an effort to keep the come from leaking out, effectively gagged by his mouthful of come.

Magnus leaned forward and captured Alec's mouth in a filthy kiss, tongue swiping along the seam of his lips before dipping into his mouth and lapping his own release from Alec's mouth. Alec moaned, one hand sliding into the soft hair at Magnus' nape to draw him even closer, and another hand wrapping around the hand Magnus had on his cock. It was quick, hard, and rough - no thought for finesse, just the need to come as quickly as possible.

"M-Magnus," Alec panted. "I'm going to-"

Magnus bent down just in time to get Alec's cock in his mouth before he was spilling his release into Magnus' waiting mouth with a loud groan of pleasure. Keeping his own lips carefully sealed, Magnus came back up, climbed halfway into Alec's lap and kissed him, feeding him back his own release and letting the bitter taste of each other's come mingle on their tongues.

"Fuck," Alec finally said, still breathlessly kissing Magnus like he couldn't get enough of him. "I'm going to be thinking about this all day. I don't think I'm going to get any work done."

"Oh no, but we have to go back to the office," Magnus grinned. "I didn't work so hard at getting you looking so gorgeously sexed up so we could take a half day off to hide at home having sex."

"You wanna show me off, huh?" Alec said in a low voice, grinning.

"Always," Magnus replied, running a thumb along Alec's lower lip.

"Then we'd best make this a show to remember," Alec murmured, leaning forward to kiss Magnus again.

And if they both went back to the office an hour late, lips suspiciously puffy, bruises blooming just at the edge of their collars, and grinning at each other like idiots, nobody dared say anything - least of all one very disappointed intern.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

What people didn't tell you about having kids, Magnus thought, was how they left a thin detritus of broken crayons, cracker crumbs, unidentified sweet stickiness and random small toys all over your life. It was probably slightly worse because they had two very active boys - Magnus had long given up on his Ming vases and other fragile art pieces ever seeing the light of day again, having put them all in long-term storage the first time the boys had smashed one accidentally while playing a vigorous house-wide game of tag, although thankfully neither had been hurt by the sharp pieces of broken ceramic. (Maybe when he and Alec were old and grey, and the kids had outgrown their careless destructiveness, he would fill their empty nest with fragile things again - except that hopefully there'd be grandchildren, and Magnus honestly didn't care if he never saw his vases again.)

He and Alec had taught the boys relatively well, he thought. Max and Rafe knew to pick up after themselves without too much prompting. But they did tend to be a bit careless, so even with the cleaning service that came in twice a week, more often than not, Magnus and Alec had to spend some time after the kids had all been put to bed picking up after them. It was a quiet bonding time of sorts - they could talk about their day while engaged in the mostly mindless activity, but it wasn't without its perils. 

"Fuck!" Alec sat down suddenly on the couch, clutching his foot.  

"What happened?" Magnus said, coming over to his side immediately, kneeling in front of him. Alec held out the offending lego block wordlessly, and Magnus winced in sympathy. 

Alec let go of his foot to let Magnus examine the injury. It wasn't too bad, just bleeding a little.

Magnus looked up at Alec, smile turning mischievous. "I could kiss it better."

"Go ahead," Alec replied with a little grin of his own. 

Magnus pushed Alec's legs apart gently, then leaned forward and kissed the inside of Alec's knee. 

"That's not where I was hurt."

"No?" Magnus said, pretending to be puzzled. "Here, then," he said, pressing a kiss a little higher, almost at the hem of Alec's boxer shorts.  

"Nope."

"Then here," Magnus suggested, kissing higher up again.  

"Nope," Alec said, breathing a little heavier now in anticipation. 

"Here?" His kiss fell at the junction between Alec's thigh and groin. 

"No."

"Here," Magnus said softly, and the next kiss was on the tip of Alec's cock, which was already half hard. 

"Yes- fuck, Magnus," Alec groaned as Magnus started sucking at the head of his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Magnus circled it with his tongue, and was just about to use one hand to cup Alec's balls when there was a voice from the hallway to his left.  

"Papa?"

Alec ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the couch, head thrown back in frustration. What people didn't tell you about having kids, Magnus thought, was also how they had the unerring ability to interrupt you every time things were starting to get interesting.  

Magnus wiped the corner of his mouth with a thumb, taking a moment to centre himself before responding. "Yes, Max?"  

Magnus had insisted on teaching the children proper words and names for everything, including words like "penis" or "vagina". It had been a source of amusement for the rest of the extended Lightwood family at first when 3-year-old Max had used the word "vagina" in normal conversation during Thanksgiving dinner. Simon had sagely quoted Dumbledore's "Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself", and Magnus had almost laughed himself sick when Jace had taken offence to that, because apparently Jace was still using childish euphemisms like "wee wee" and "hoo hoo". 

But it was still rather odd to hear their son asking, "Why were you kissing Daddy's penis?"

"You left your lego blocks lying around again and your Daddy hurt himself on one. I was kissing it better," Magnus said, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Daddy... tripped on it and fell on his penis?" Max asked in confusion.

"Yes, let's just go with that," Magnus said with a grin and wink at Alec, who was covering his face and laughing silently in embarrassment.  

"Sorry, Daddy."

"It's ok," Alec said. "Now, why aren't you in bed?" 

"Rafe is having a nightmare, and he kicked me in his sleep."

"Ok, let's go wake your brother up, and make sure he's alright," Magnus said, getting to his feet. "We'll give your Daddy a while to... get himself in hand."

Alec mock-scowled and swatted Magnus on the rear as he passed, and Magnus was still laughing when he went to the boys' bedroom. 

 

 

After that little fiasco caused by their cockblocking progeny, Alec was understandably a little on edge. But Max had a crisis in the morning not being able to find matching socks, Magnus had a lunch meeting to get to, Alec had to work late because of an upcoming case, and so on.

"So, we have an anniversary coming up. Any objections to leaving the kids with someone for a couple of days, taking a trip to a tropical island and having unreasonable amounts of sex?" Magnus joked as they made their way to the elevator on their way home from the office a few nights later.  

"You're supposed to help Bat with his court appearance," Alec reminded him.

"I know," Magnus sighed. "No rest for the wicked."

"I'm sorry life is a little crazy right now," Alec said, putting an arm around Magnus' waist to draw him closer.

"Why are you apologising for that?" Magnus laughed. "It's not your fault." 

"But it'd be the first time we haven't done something for us - just us - since we were married."

"We'll make it up to ourselves later - we don't have to celebrate it on the exact date," Magnus shrugged. 

Alec smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. But please don't say 'every day with you is a celebration' or something like that. We've already done our wedding vows twice, there's no need to renew them every other day," Magnus teased.  

"Mm-hmm. Says my husband, who secretly loves all the sappy things I say, but is too shy to admit it," Alec grinned.  

"Shy?! Me?!"

"Yes, you," Alec said leaning forward to peck Magnus on the lips. 

The elevator dinged as it opened at their floor, empty except for them, and Magnus had an idea as they got into the elevator. 

"I'll show you shy," Magnus whispered, then kissed him soundly, crowding Alec backwards until he was pinned against the wall of the elevator. Alec groaned and returned the kiss enthusiastically, hips rutting against Magnus'. 

"I'm driving this time," Magnus said. "And it's your turn to look pretty in the passenger seat with your cock on display, playing with your nipples. Maybe I'll make you finger yourself open while you're at it." 

"God, Magnus," Alec groaned - then there was a horrible screeching sound, the elevator came to a sudden stop, and the lights went out. 

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Alec sighed as the dim emergency light flickered on.  

Thankfully, there was some cell reception inside the elevator. Magnus got off the phone from arranging for someone to take care of the kids for a while just as Alec was ending his call to the elevator maintenance company.  

"Probably an electrical fault. They're sending someone down, but it might take a couple of hours," Alec relayed. 

So they were going to be in an enclosed space away from prying eyes, with no one able to walk in on them, for two whole hours. Magnus smirked and pushed Alec against the wall again.  

"Magnus, what are you doing?" Alec asked, laughing.

"When life gives you lemons," Magnus shrugged, and started working on Alec's belt. "Hands above your head, love," Magnus instructed. 

Alec complied immediately. First, Magnus worked the fly of his pants open and pushed Alec's pants and underwear down to his calves. Then, he threw Alec's tie over his shoulder to get it out of the way, then undid only enough shirt buttons to expose Alec's chest. He pulled the shirt open, humming appreciatively at the view despite the poor light, running his fingers gently over the pink nubs of Alec's nipples peeking out of his body hair. He increased the pressure slightly, rubbing firm circles around them, and Alec squirmed but held his own wrists above his head. 

"There you are," Magnus purred when they began to harden. He took one of Alec's nipples between his thumb and index finger, then began to pluck at it teasingly as he leaned forward to lap at the other one with his tongue. It had taken a long time for them to develop any sort of nipple sensitivity in Alec, and Magnus was absurdly proud of the good work they'd done. He switched to tongue the other nipple for a while while pinching the one he'd been licking, then stepped back so he could watch Alec's face as he pinched and tweaked them a little harder.  

"Maybe I should try to make you come from this alone?" Magnus mused. 

"Magnus, we're in a public elevator, and the repairmen will be here soon. Now's not the time for experimentation," Alec said, voice strained. 

Magnus grinned. "But I might not get another chance in a long while."

" _Magnus_!"  

Magnus relented and pressed a clothed leg between Alec's thighs, pressing up against Alec's perineum and testicles. Alec moaned in relief at the pressure, already rutting against it. 

"What do you want?" 

"Touch me," Alec panted, knuckles white from the effort of keeping his own wrists above his head. "Please, Magnus."

"Like this?" Magnus teased, running a fingertip lightly down the length of Alec's cock, which jumped at the touch.  

Alec rocked himself on Magnus' thigh. " _Please_." 

Alec bucked his hips when Magnus took his cock in a firm grip and started fucking Magnus' fist desperately.

"That's it," Magnus said, not moving his hand to help. "Make yourself come like that." 

"Magnus, I need more, please."

It probably wasn't what Alec was asking for, but Magnus used his free hand to play with Alec's nipples, pinching and teasing and rubbing until Alec was groaning in both frustration and pleasure.

"You've been so good for me. You can touch yourself now," Magnus said. 

Alec let go of his own wrists and closed Magnus' hand tightly over his own cock. It only took him a few hard pumps before he was coming messily all over the their joined hands.

But before Magnus could do anything else, Alec flipped their positions around, made short work of Magnus' belt and fly, then dropped to his knees and immediately took Magnus' cock inside his mouth. Alec was sucking and licking like a man on a mission, and he knew exactly what Magnus liked - but Magnus wanted _more_. 

He slid his come-slick hand down the cleft of his own ass until he found his entrance. He rubbed a fingertip around it, wetting it with Alec's release, then slowly worked the whole finger in. Alec seemed to have gotten the same idea, and Magnus soon felt Alec's slippery finger rubbing his own spend into Magnus' rim before it joined his inside his body.  

Alec's fingers were moving in tandem with his, sliding into his body just as he drew his own out. And _god_ , if it felt like this with two fingers, what would it feel like with two cocks? He could just imagine it now - crouching on his hands and knees on their bed, working a dildo into his own body with one hand while Alec fucked him from behind...  

"Oh darling, I'm going to come. _Fuck_ ," Magnus groaned, then threw his head back as Alec swallowed all of him down. 

Magnus took a deep breath, trying to clear his head from the haze of the orgasm. His own fingers had stilled inside him, but Alec was still slowly thrusting his finger into Magnus' body and tonguing Magnus' spent cock. 

"Mmm, it's a bit too much, darling," Magnus hummed, running his free hand through Alec's hair, but Alec didn't let up.  

Instead, Alec pinned his hips against the wall of the lift, trapping his arm and own fingers inside his body - then he began to thrust his fingers in harder, to point his tongue and lap roughly at the slit of Magnus' cock. Magnus gasped, hips jerking involuntarily at the second wave of pleasure pulling him under. He threw his head back, thumping it against the wall of the lift, his world narrowing down again to his cock, his ass - nothing else existed except the pure sensation of the stimulation. 

Alec's fingers were fucking him hard and fast now, each inward thrust hitting his prostate dead-on, jerking himself off as he sucked Magnus' cock like his life depended on it.

It was too much, too good - Magnus was dimly aware that he was babbling an endless litany of praise and curses randomly interspaced with Alec's name, sounding far too loud in the enclosed space of the lift. When had all the oxygen left the room, or was he just lightheaded from the pleasure? 

"Alexander - please please please, _oh_ -!" Magnus didn't even know what he was begging for anymore - for it to stop, or for it to never end. 

The pressure was building inside his balls again, against all logic and reasoning, his impending orgasm like a knife-edge of pain and pleasure - and then suddenly Magnus was coming again, shuddering and shaking as Alec sucked him dry, taking and taking until Magnus had nothing left to give. After a few more strokes, Alec was coming as well with a muffled moan, his lips still wrapped around Magnus' cock. 

They got all their clothes in order, eventually, but the whole elevator smelled of come and sex. There was no way the repair crew wouldn't know what they'd been doing to pass the time. Magnus was sitting on the floor because his legs still felt like jelly, Alec looking tired but content next to him.

"You know, it seems that recently the only chance we have at having any sex without being interrupted is if we do it outside the house," Magnus said, only half joking. 

"Yeah. Lunchtime quickies and elevator malfunctions," Alec replied with a laugh.  

"I could get behind that," Magnus grinned. "But car sex and elevator sex is all and well, but I'd like to use a proper bed sometimes."

"Like a hotel room?"  

Magnus leaned closer until his breath was tickling the sensitive spot behind Alec's ears. "I could book a room first, under an assumed name, then text you the room number. You'd come right up, we'll have sex, then we'll leave the hotel separately," Magnus suggested with a smirk. 

Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus. "Are you propositioning me, Mr Lightwood-Bane? I'm a married man."

"Nobody has to know. It'll be our little secret," Magnus said in a low voice. "Do you want me to fuck you in seedy little motel rooms, quick and dirty? Let you go back to the office with your ass still dripping and sloppy?"  

"Oh god," Alec muttered, voice thick with arousal, and kissed Magnus hard. "Yes, please."

"What will your husband think?" 

Alec grinned. "I have a feeling he won't mind that much."


	3. Chapter 3

 

Alec rapped lightly on the door of the hotel room, feeling slightly nervous. Which didn't make sense, because Magnus was his husband, there was absolutely nothing wrong with meeting him to have sex in the middle of the work day, even if anybody they knew caught them at it. But they'd both reactivated their Grindr profiles for old times' sake to arrange this, and it did feel a little clandestine meeting him like this. To be honest, he was feeling about one part nervous, one part ridiculous, and one part horny. 

The door opened a crack, then Alec found himself being hauled in by the lapels of his jacket and kissed very soundly against the door. Magnus was wearing one of the hotel's bathrobes - _only_ the bathrobe - and he huffed against Alec's lips when Alec reached a hand under the robe to make sure of that.  

"Go take a shower first," Magnus scolded. 

"Seriously?" Alec sighed. "Is it really necessary? We have less than an hour to do this."  

"Patience, darling. And it will be rewarded," Magnus grinned and shoved him towards the bathroom.  

Alec took the quickest shower he could possibly take, wrapped himself up in a bathrobe and came out of the bathroom with his hair still dripping wet. Magnus was lounging on the bed waiting for him, bathrobe already partly falling open, and indicated that Alec should open the hotel's minibar fridge. 

"Do you know what's the best part of using a hotel room? Not having to wash the sheets," Magnus declared cheerfully. 

"You bought food?" Alec opened the fridge to find a punnet of strawberries and a small tub of dark chocolate ice cream. 

"It _is_ lunchtime. Bring those over here, love." 

It wasn't quite what Alec was expecting, but he set the fruit and ice cream on the nightstand, then leaned down to kiss Magnus, but Magnus evaded him easily. 

"I'm hungry," Magnus insisted, popping one of the strawberries into his mouth. He picked another one out of the box and offered it to Alec, and Alec allowed him to press the fruit into his mouth - then made a face as he chewed.  

"God, these are really sour."

"Maybe the ice cream will help with the taste," Magnus said. He scooped up some ice cream with the little plastic spoon that came with the tub, and offered it to Alec. 

Alec leaned in to eat from the proffered spoon, then said in a low voice, "You're right, it does taste better like that." 

"Really? I'm going to have to try for myself," Magnus murmured, and kissed Alec, and Alec let out a soft moan from the contrast of Magnus' hot tongue licking into his mouth, which was still cold from the frozen dessert.  

"My turn," Alec said, feeding Magnus a spoon of ice cream, then chasing it with a kiss.

By the third spoon of ice cream, their tongues and lips were slightly numb from the cold, adding a strange new dimension to their kisses. The ice cream was also starting to get slightly runny. A drop of melted ice cream landed on Alec's thigh, and he jerked out of the kiss in surprise. 

"Let me clean that up for you," Magnus suggested, and Alec shuddered at his cold tongue lapping at his skin. So close, and yet so far - just another few inches up... 

"Ok?" 

"Yes," Alec nodded vehemently. " _More_ than ok."

Magnus upended the spoon of half-melted ice cream on his own thigh. "Oops," Magnus smirked.  

Alec grinned, keeping eye contact with Magnus as he leaned down to lick up the ice cream on Magnus' thigh. When he was almost done, he closed his lips around the spot and gently sucked on it, making Magnus moan in surprise.  

Their robes were quickly discarded, spoon forgotten in favour of dipping their fingers directly into the ice cream to trace patterns on each other's bodies - circles, whirls, ticklish trails to sensitive spots - all eagerly licked up and kissed away.  

But the first dollop of ice cream on his nipple, and Magnus licking that off and continuing to lave at the sensitive nub - god, was that a revelation. Without Magnus holding his wrists down on either side of his head he didn't know what he'd have done. He wanted to arch into the touch, but the contrast of the intense cold replaced by Magnus' warm mouth was just too much. 

"Magnus, fuck, _please_!" he cried out, hips bucking into the air. 

"Please what?" Magnus asked, blowing gently at the wetness, making Alec whimper. 

"Touch me," Alec panted. "Touch my cock. _Please_."

"Since you asked so nicely, I think I can do better than that," Magnus murmured. "Keep your hands where they are."

Magnus pulled back and scooped some more ice cream on his fingers, bringing it to Alec's mouth. "Open your mouth, love." 

Alec took the ice cream into his mouth, watched Magnus scoop some into his own mouth - then Magnus climbed over him, knees on either side of his head, and fitted his mouth over Alec's cock. 

_Fuck_. 

If the sensation had been incredible on his nipples, it was mind-blowing on his cock. The contrast of Magnus' cold mouth on the overheated surface of his cock was a shock to the system - if he didn't have his mouth full of ice cream, he thought he might have screamed.

Eager to repay the favour, he reached up to pull Magnus' cock towards him, and when he got his mouth on Magnus, Magnus actually did pull off his cock to let out a gutteral shout of surprise. He doubled his efforts, gratified that he was making Magnus sound so wrecked, and for the first time that they were in this position, he actually managed to make Magnus forget what he was supposed to be doing, too lost in his own pleasure. 

"Alexander- fuck, that's- god, _so good_ ," Magnus groaned, thrusting down into Alec's mouth a few times before getting a firm grip on Alec's cock and running the flat of his cool tongue over the head, making Alec moan around his cock. 

Alec's hands on Magnus' thighs slid higher to knead at the globes of his ass, then he pulled them apart to expose Magnus' entrance and Magnus keened. Keeping Magnus spread, Alec sucked hard - and then Magnus was coming apart with a ragged shout, his release hot and bitter on Alec's tongue. 

He worked Magnus through his climax with his hands and gentle licks, then he flipped them around and straddled Magnus, jerking himself off until he came all over Magnus' chest and abs. 

He sat back on his heels, trying to catch his breath. "Wow. They're never letting us back here," Alec panted, looking down at the mess they'd made of the bedspreads.  

"I'm feeling very rockstar. Thrashing hotel rooms and all," Magnus laughed breathlessly. "Anyway, we should go to different hotels or motels every time, so we don't get caught."  

Alec snorted in amusement and shook his head. 

After they'd showered and dressed, Magnus indicated that Alec should leave first. "I'll wait fifteen minutes before leaving."

"Wait - we're really doing this? Pretending that we don't want to be seen with each other?" Alec asked. 

"It's fun, isn't it? Let's see how long we can keep this going - and the person who gives the game away has to pay a forfeit," Magnus winked. 

Given Alec's track record of unsuccessful subterfuge, he was pretty sure he was going to lose this game, but he nodded anyway. "You're on."

Alec got his actual lunch at a deli on the way back to the office, and was at his desk ravenously inhaling a sandwich when Maia came by with a file in her hand. She opened her mouth to speak, then paused and grinned.  

"Is that chocolate behind your ear?" Maia asked Alec. 

"Fuck," Alec scrambled for some tissues and scrubbed at his ear. 

Maia laughed and winked at him. "Had a good lunch date with Magnus?" 

Shit. Alec didn't want to be the one dropping the ball after their first and only rendezvous. "Um, actually, I had lunch on my own. Magnus had another lunch meeting," Alec said, trying to sound relaxed and casual, and mentally making a note to corroborate stories with Magnus. 

"Really?" Maia asked skeptically. 

"Really," Alec said firmly. 

"You've already had lunch, but you're eating again?"

"I'm still hungry," Alec shrugged. "Sorry, did you want something?" 

Maia eyed him suspiciously for a beat before taking a seat across his desk. 

 

 

The second time they'd made arrangements to meet at a hotel didn't go according to plan either - Max had had a case of the night-terrors and had woken the whole household up. Magnus had tried everything from a massage to lullabies to warm milk to calm him down enough for him to go back to sleep, and Alec had had his hands full with baby Madzie, who had assumed everyone was awake because it was playtime, and had refused to go back to sleep. As a result, they had both been up until five in the morning the night before, and Magnus could honestly think of nothing but sleep once he was faced with the bed in the hotel room. 

Magnus stifled a huge yawn. "God, I'm so sleepy. Actually, darling, would you mind very much if we just napped?"

"Oh thank goodness, I thought it was just me," Alec said in a rush. 

"Maybe you can wake me up later with your cock in my ass," Magnus suggested cheekily. 

"I think we'd better set an alarm, just in case," Alec laughed.  

They slept in their underwear only because they didn't want to wrinkle their work clothes, and tragically nobody woke anybody up with their cock in the end, but it was rather nice to be able to cuddle for a while. It was like a lazy morning lie-in - a luxury they'd been forced to give up because on weekends Max and Rafe would climb into their bed at the crack of dawn demanding pancakes. 

Neither of them even really minded that nobody had had any orgasms, although it had made Magnus very late for his meeting because it was so hard to leave his gorgeous kissable husband when they were cocooned half-naked in bed. He was so late, he'd had to get dressed on the way, shrugging into his jacket in the lift and trying to do up his tie while walking on the sidewalk - which was how he'd bumped straight into Isabelle. 

"Izzy! Shit, sorry I didn't see you. Are you alright?" 

"Yes - are _you_?" she asked, with a pointed look at his appearance, considering how put-together he usually was. 

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine," Magnus grinned widely, and couldn't resist adding, "Better than fine." 

"Where's my brother?" she asked.  

"Don't know. Probably stuck in a boring meeting somewhere," Magnus shrugged. "Speaking of which, I have a boring meeting of my own to get to. Got to run! Bye!"  

He pretended not to notice the way Izzy narrowed her eyes at him as he hurried away.  

 

 

Alec waited fifteen minutes in the room like they'd agreed before making his way down to the concierge to settle the bill. He was feeling pleasantly relaxed and content, and hadn't really been paying attention to his surroundings - and almost gave himself a crick in the neck turning around too quickly when someone called his name. 

"Raj?"

"It's been a while since college, huh?" Raj nodded, approaching him. He looked down at the ring on Alec's left hand. "I heard that you got married." 

"I did," Alec said curtly. 

"Well, I'm town for a week or so. Staying at this hotel - room 1301. So you know where to find me the next time your husband doesn't do it for you."

"Excuse me?" Alec frowned. 

"Oh, come on. You're in a hotel lobby in the middle of the day. Obviously you're meeting someone for a lunchtime hook-up," Raj leered at him. "Besides, you forget that I know you from when we were dating. I remember what a cockslut you were in college, practically gagging to have my cock in your mouth all the time."

Alec gritted his teeth. "In future, I'd appreciate if you didn't try to speak to me. At all."

He didn't give Raj a chance to respond, collecting his credit card from the desk clerk and walking off quickly, in as dignified a manner as he could, because he wasn't going to give Raj the impression that he running away from him.  

Alec was almost a block away from the motel when he finally slowed down. His skin was still crawling from his run-in with Raj and all the things he'd said, and Alec had a sudden urge to call Magnus, to hear his voice - except Magnus was probably rushing for his meeting and Alec didn't want to distract him. 

"Alec! Hey!"

Shit. Simon. Alec had developed a tolerance for his brother-in-law over the years, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with him and his incessant rambling right now. Alec picked up his pace again, pretending he hadn't heard anything, and flagged down the first cab he saw if only to make a quick escape. Maybe he'd feel better if he went home for a shower. 

 

 

When he returned to the office, Bat was anxiously waiting with question after question about his next case, and Alec forgot about Raj and Simon. He only remembered it later that night, when he received a call from his sister asking a bunch of really strange questions about Magnus' schedule and behaviour.  

"So, I think Izzy suspects you're having an affair," he told Magnus, after she'd put down the phone. 

"Game's not over until either of us are actually caught at it," Magnus insisted. "Who have I got in the running for rumoured mistresses or toy boys, anyway?" 

"I don't know how Izzy heard, but apparently Imasu has been claiming credit for your mysterious lunchtime hickeys," Alec said wryly.

Magnus frowned. "What a vicious little liar. Are you _sure_ we can't fire him?" 

"I didn't mind so much, at first. But yeah, if you want to, I could take him aside to tell him that it would be better if he left Lightwood-Bane LLP," Alec replied.

"Well, I wasn't the only one who was careless. I must admit I was a bit puzzled at first this afternoon when Simon messaged me out of the blue asking if everything was alright between the two of us." 

"Oh. That," Alec frowned. "I forgot to mention - he spotted me leaving the hotel. Maybe Simon saw me talking to Raj as well." 

"Raj? Your college boyfriend?" 

Alec wrinkled his nose. "Yeah." 

"I thought he was based in L.A."

Alec shrugged. "I didn't know he was in town either. Why would anyone even think I'd drop you for him?" 

"Why would anyone think I'd drop you for Imasu?" Magnus countered. 

"Point," Alec conceded with a small smile. 

"Did something happen with Raj?" Magnus asked shrewdly, sensing Alec's discomfort. Alec hesitated, then nodded, and Magnus took his hand immediately. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?" 

"You know he was my first boyfriend."

Magnus nodded.  

Alec took a deep breath. "To be honest I kinda always regretted it. He wasn't very nice and liked to make fun of my reaction to sex, but I was just making my first steps out of the closet then and didn't know better. And well, when he saw me today, he implied that I was screwing around with other people because I was a... because I wasn't the type of guy who could be satisfied with one person."  

Alec should have known that Magnus could see right through his attempts at censorship. 

"It's fine, Magnus. I know that it's not true," he said quickly, trying to assuage Magnus' anger. 

"It's my fault. I'm irresistible," Magnus tried to joke, voice tight and jaw clenched. 

"It's been a long time since I've been that guy that would have been shamed by the things he said, you know," Alec said quietly. "It used to be that he made me feel like... like it was wrong for me to enjoy sex as much as I did. I didn't even dare to tell my partners what I liked." 

"I remember," Magnus said, rubbing a thumb over Alec's hand soothingly. "You've come a long way, darling. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks to you," Alec said, bringing their joined hands to his lips to kiss Magnus' hand. 

"It goes both ways, darling. I wouldn't have dared to suggest half the things we've tried if I'd felt you'd be judgmental - if I was afraid you'd think I was being perverse, or too much."

Alec shook his head and pulled Magnus onto his lap. "You're perfect, and you're never going to be too much. You're everything I've ever wanted, and I can't get enough of you."

Magnus smiled. "You're such a sap."

"But I'm your sap," Alec grinned. 

"Of course. And I wouldn't have it any other way," Magnus said fondly. "But seriously though, do you want to stop with the motels? We could always continue to play out what we wanted to do at home."

"I'd argue that we haven't even started," Alec said wryly. He dropped his voice. "Not that the food thing wasn't fun, but I seem to remember someone promising to fuck me open and send me home to my husband still dripping." 

"Mmm. And promises must be kept, mustn't they?" Magnus agreed. "I have a feeling you'll be getting a message on Grindr some time this week."

"I'll keep an eye out," Alec agreed, already tingling with anticipation. "Hopefully else nothing comes up."

"Well, I certainly have hopes of _something_ coming up," Magnus quipped, and laughed when Alec rolled his eyes. "Third time's the charm."

 

 

Two days later, "Gideon" received a Grindr message from "Chairman Meow" - just the name of the motel (which Alec noted was near Hunts Point, New York's equivalent of a red-light district), and a bluntly worded note to come already prepped. Alec may have re-read that message too many times that morning, brain locked in a constant daydream of what Magnus had planned for them, and had consequently done no work.

Twenty minutes before lunchtime, Alec had plotted his route to avoid getting stuck in a traffic jam.

Fifteen minutes before lunchtime, Alec checked that he had everything he needed packed in his briefcase. 

Ten minutes before lunchtime, Alec got up to go off to the washroom to get ready, strategically placing his briefcase in front of his crotch to hide the semi-hard-on he'd been sporting pretty much all morning. 

He was almost out of the door when Maia called him back. "Hey, Alec - I think I spotted a roach in the storeroom where we keep all our stationery. Do you think you could get rid of it before you go?" 

Alec blinked in surprise. He was pretty sure Maia was fearless - she'd probably kill a hundred roaches with her bare hands if they had the audacity to come near her. 

He closed his eyes, trying to will his hard-on away, then put the briefcase down. "Ok."

He stepped into the storeroom - and the door slammed shut behind him. He turned around to twist the door handle, but Maia must have jammed something under it. 

"Maia! What the hell?!" Alec yelled, trying to make himself heard through the door.

"I saw the Grindr app over your shoulder, alright? Look, I don't know why this is suddenly happening between the two of you, but I'm just saving you from yourself - and saving Magnus from the heartbreak," Maia said stubbornly. "I made Bat and Imasu go off somewhere on errands, so you and Magnus have the office to yourselves for the rest of the afternoon. You're going to call Magnus and talk things through, and maybe he'll let you out after."

"Maia!"

Alec heard her heels clacking away from the door and cursed. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he hit the speed dial for Magnus and Magnus picked up almost immediately. 

"I was just about to call you, Alexander," Magnus said, sounding both amused and exasperated. "It appears today is not our lucky day."

Understatement of the century, Alec thought. "What happened?"  

"Your lovely siblings happened. They followed me to the hotel," Magnus explained. "I'm afraid I need you to come rescue me from their wrath."

"Well, you're going to need to come rescue me first, because Maia tried to stop me from meeting my Grindr booty call by locking me up in the office storeroom," Alec sighed.

"She _what_?" Magnus asked incredulously. 

"Yeah. I wonder what life would be like if our friends and family were a little less nosy," Alec grumbled. 

Over the phone, Magnus burst out laughing. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

There was an awkward silence in the office of Lightwood-Bane LLP. They were sitting around the conference table - Alec and Magnus on one side, and Izzy, Jace, Simon, and Maia loosely gathered on the other side.  

"So let me get this straight," Jace said, crossing his arms. "You've been cheating on each other... with each other." 

"We're not cheating! Nobody is cheating!" Alec said in exasperation. "Were you even listening?"  

"It's called roleplaying, Jason," Magnus smirked. 

"Oh my god! Too much information!" Jace groaned. 

"No, too much information is telling you that I got myself all stretched open for it and you guys messed it up for us," Alec retorted.  

Izzy burst out into peals of delighted laughter, Maia giggled, Simon covered his face with one hand and chuckled in embarrassment, and Jace clapped his hands over his ears, yelling "What the fuck, bro?!"  

"Look, we appreciate the concern. And it's sweet that you're looking out for Alexander," Magnus said.  

"And you," Maia reminded him, although she was smiling apologetically at Alec.

"For us," Magnus amended wryly. "I'm sorry if we got you all worried for nothing..." 

"But you've _really_ got to stop sticking your noses in our business, alright?" Alec finished. 

"Aww, they're completing each other's sentences, I ship it," Simon grinned. "Move along, nothing to see here, folks - just Magnus and Alec, head-over-heels in love and business as usual."

"Alright, we overreacted, I'm sorry. But I must say... You guys have given me some interesting ideas," Izzy said with a wink at Simon, which he responded to with a kissy face. 

"For Lily and me too," Maia agreed.  

Jace stared at all of them. "What the hell? Are all of you freaks in the sheets?" 

"Don't need to feel left out, Jack. With a bit of training, I'm sure you'll make a lovely submissive for our dear Biscuit," Magnus grinned. 

"I'll remember to give Clary a few pointers the next time I see her," Alec agreed, and winked at Magnus when Jace started sputtering and everybody else laughed. 

"Who are you and what have you done with my big brother?" Izzy asked, still grinning. "I'm loving this new Alec." 

" _I'm_ not," Jace grumbled.

There was a slight uproar amongst all of them at that, and under the cover of all the bickering and teasing, Magnus quietly asked Alec, "Are you really already prepped?" 

"No, I just said that to mess with Jace. I didn't even get the chance."

"Alas," Magnus sighed in disappointment.  

"Maia did say she'd gotten rid of Bat and Imasu for the afternoon, and that we had the office all to ourselves," Alec whispered back. "How about I prep myself now, and you can watch?" 

"Alright, out! Everyone out!" Magnus declared loudly, clapping his hands together. "Unless anybody wants to watch us having sex on every surface of this office, in which case we're going to start charging a fee." 

" _Don't you dare_. Stick to your own desks," Maia scolded. 

"We're the bosses, we can do whatever we want," Magnus joked, putting on a haughty air. "I think we'll use this conference table."  

"Dude, that's gross," Jace complained. "Catch me sitting here again." 

"How do you know we haven't already done it on this table before?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Jace made a disgusted noise and stomped out of the office, and everyone left soon after, teasing and laughing.  

"Now, where were we?" Magnus purred, pulling Alec onto his lap. 

Alec's phone started vibrating in his pocket, and he sighed. _What now?_ He frowned, read the message, then started laughing. It was from Jace, and it was a simple question: "What does a sub do, again?"  

 

 

Bat Velasquez had been working at Lightwood-Bane LLP for almost a year now, and he'd thought he knew what he was getting into, despite his cousin Maia's joking warnings. Don't get him wrong, it's great that his two bosses are in love - as the kids today term it, it's #RelationshipGoals. He'd just really like to not have to know exactly how _in love_ they are with each other.

He had a feeling he'd narrowly missed walking in on them a few times, then there'd been Alec's strange behaviour the last time he'd been mentoring Bat in court, and his bosses' recent mysterious behaviour at lunchtime. So when he spotted Alec walking towards him and Magnus when Magnus was supposed to be mentoring him, he had a feeling he was about to find out more about their sex lives than he'd ever wanted to know - again.  

"Um... why is Mr Lightwood-Bane in the courthouse today?" Bat asked, then quickly amended, "I mean, the _other_ Mr Lightwood-Bane. Alec." 

Magnus turned in the direction Bat was indicating, surprised. It _was_ unusual - this was a simple case, and would probably take them half an hour at the most. Bat could have handled it on his own - Magnus was just here to bolster his confidence. 

"Hey," Alec greeted Magnus with a peck on the lips. 

"Hello, darling. This is a surprise."

Alec smiled and turned to Bat. "Excuse us for a moment, I need to talk to Magnus about something." 

"Sure," Bat said, pointing vaguely in the direction of the vending machines, and quickly made himself scarce. 

"Is something wrong?"

Alec leaned in and dropped his voice. "I seem to remember that you said the first person to get caught out in our previous game had to pay a forfeit." 

"Who? Me? We were both caught out! In fact, Maia started suspecting something was up with you from our first tryst," Magnus pointed out. 

"But you were caught at the scene of the crime," Alec grinned.

Magnus laughed. "Ok, fine. I submit myself to your mercy."   

"That's what I like to hear," Alec murmured. "Go to the washroom - last stall. Don't lock the door. Take your pants off, put these on, then wait for me."

Magnus nodded, and felt Alec slip something in his jacket pocket. 

He cleared his throat and went up to tap Bat on the shoulder. "I'm going to the washroom. You'll be alright?" Magnus asked him. 

"...Yes?" Bat said uncertainly. 

Magnus clapped him on the back, hiding his distraction with a bright smile. "Don't worry, Bartholomew, you'll do great."

"I'll run it through with you while Magnus is otherwise... tied up," Alec offered with smirk.  

 

 

The washrooms in the courthouse, in particular the one right near the judge's chambers, had two things going for it - it was generally pretty clean, as far as public washrooms went, and traffic was low. The last stall was the only one with a solid wall instead of thin plyboard partitions on both sides, which meant that Magnus could lean on it for support while Alec did whatever he had planned for them without the whole thing shaking and giving them away. 

Magnus got in, then reached into his pocket to examine what Alec had given him: a blindfold, a soft scarf with a large knot in it which was probably supposed to serve as a gag, and a zip tie that would make it easier for Magnus to bind his own hands behind his back, but also thin and flimsy enough that Magnus would have no problems snapping it if he had to. 

He carefully removed and hung up his trousers to minimise wrinkling, tied the gag between his teeth and the blindfold over his eyes. Then he looped the zip tie over his wrists behind his back, careful to get it over his shirt cuffs so it wouldn't cut into him, and pulled it tight. 

Trying to control his breathing, he leaned a shoulder against the wall, wondering how long he'd have to wait for Alec like this - vulnerable, exposed, where anybody might accidentally open the door and find him half naked and trussed up. 

Every time the main door opened, his heart skipped a beat; every time someone shuffled towards the stalls, their footsteps sounding decidedly not-Alec, Magnus held his breath. Surely briefing Bat shouldn't be taking this long? He was already half hard from the anticipation, the risk of it. Six people had come and gone, before the main door opened and Magnus thought he recognised Alec's long strides. The footsteps moved towards the last stall, then the door to the stall creaked open, and Magnus heard a sharp intake of breath, and Magnus finally could relax, knowing it was Alec. 

The door was quickly shut and locked. Almost immediately, he felt a familiar pair of hands caressing his ass, slowly kneading them, then moving to light touches to his balls, and _fucking finally_ closing around his cock to stroke him - but all he got was a few firm pumps before the hands on him disappeared completely, drawing a frustrated grunt from him. 

Magnus heard the sound of a foil packet being opened, a slick sound of flesh sliding against flesh - then he felt Alec's fingers circling his entrance, the lube already warmed up to his body temperature. Alec's movements were precise, efficient - less about giving Magnus pleasure and more about working Magnus open as quickly as possible. When Alec was two fingers deep, the gag in Magnus' mouth was loosened, and replaced with two fingers.

Magnus sucked on the fingers enthusiastically as they slid slowly into his mouth, then Alec's fingers in his ass started moving in tandem, and _oh fuck_ , Alec was finger-fucking him from both ends. Magnus moaned around the fingers in his mouth, trying to push himself back onto the fingers in his ass, but just as Magnus felt his orgasm begin to build, Alec abruptly pulled out from both his mouth and his ass, leaving Magnus bereft and very frustrated.  

" _Alexander_ ," he managed to hiss, before the soggy scarf gag was pushed back between his teeth. 

Then something hard and slick was being pressed into him. It was clearly a toy, and while it wasn't nearly as thick as Alec's cock, this wasn't a cute little plug like the one he had bought for Valentine's Day. He wracked his brain going through their small inventory of toys for a match, but came up blank. When the wide base of it was resting snugly against his rim, Magnus could feel the light pressure it placed on his prostate. 

Alec wasn't shy about enjoying sex, or even about enjoying kinky sex, not anymore. But even though Alec was always enthusiastically onboard with whatever Magnus came up with, he'd usually been content to let Magnus dream up their newest bedroom adventures. The only times Magnus had been able to coax Alec to reveal his fantasies were when his inhibitions had been blown to smithereens by pleasure. This might be the first time Alec had planned something this elaborate, or even bought a toy for them to use in the bedroom (courtroom - whatever).

Alec looped something stretchy around his balls and the base of his dick - probably a silicone cock ring - and Magnus felt Alec kiss him tenderly just behind the ear. Then the zip tie was cut and Magnus' wrists were suddenly freed, and Alec left the stall as silently as he had come in, even before Magnus could get the gag and blindfold off. 

Magnus pulled his pants up shakily, carefully tucking himself in. He checked himself in a reflection as he came out of the stall - hair was alright, make-up barely mussed up - nothing he couldn't fix in a few seconds. The soft scarf gag hadn't even left any noticeable imprints. But the tight fit of his pants was doing him no favours, showing off the hard line of his straining erection far too clearly, and the toy inside him and the cock ring would make sure that his erection wasn't going away any time soon. Magnus took off his suit jacket and draped it over his arm strategically - it was suddenly far too hot in here, anyway.  

 

  

Magnus was acutely aware of Alec sitting in the audience of the courtroom after that. Looking at him, all calm and composed, nobody could have guessed what they'd just been up to in the washroom. 

He looked down at his notes, trying to take his mind off the fact that he'd have to wait another half an hour before he got to find out what else Alec had planned for them, and almost jumped a foot into the air when the toy inside him suddenly buzzed to life, pressing right on his prostate. 

Alec hadn't just bought them any toy - it was a vibrating prostate massager, and a remote controlled one at that.  

The vibrations stopped almost as soon as they'd begun, and Magnus was literally at the edge of his seat thanking his lucky stars that the legal council got cushioned chairs that could muffle the sound of the vibrations. He held his breath, body tense from the anticipation, but the toy remained stubbornly quiet. He took a deep breath and sat back down - the toy buzzed to life again, another brief spurt that stopped the moment Magnus shifted to the edge of the seat. 

Magnus turned around to shoot a glare at Alec, but his husband was sporting the poker face to rival all poker faces, his only reaction to Magnus' ire being a little wink in Magnus' direction. 

So as long as Magnus tried to relax in his chair, Alec was determined that he wouldn't get to sit comfortably? Two could play at this game. 

Magnus settled back comfortably in his chair and tilted his body so that he was basically sitting on only one butt cheek, and the vibrations started immediately. Now that he'd gotten over the shock of it, the sensations were actually quite bearable. Magnus picked up his pencil and twirled it between his fingers to show just how unaffected he was. To his surprise, the vibrations seemed to amp up a notch. He took a deep breath, then resumed twirling his pencil nonchalantly.  

Another notch. Fuck, it was getting a bit difficult to pretend that the vibrations weren't getting to him. 

Another notch. Shit, how strong was this toy?  

When the vibrations moved up to the next notch, Magnus immediately leaned forward over the table and moved to the edge of his seat, prepared to surrender. It was too much, the constant escalating stimulation had crept up on Magnus, and now he was going out of his mind trying to stave off his orgasm. But Alec wasn't following the rules of the game anymore - the vibrations went up another notch anyway. 

It was getting hard to stay quiet, harder to stay still and not rock in his chair as the toy caused wave after wave of pleasure to crash over him. And when the toy went up one more notch, Magnus knew it was a lost cause - he could already feel the pull in his constricted balls. 

Fuck, Alec was going to make him come in his pants in public - and not just that, in court. 

The toy inside his body seemed to increase its assault on his prostate by another notch, and Magnus closed his eyes and schooled his face into a neutral expression when the crest inside him finally broke, rocking a bit in his seat when he came. The force of his climax made his toes curl, but his pants remained dry, the cock ring preventing him from ejaculating, and there was no relief from the pressure heavy in his testicles. Magnus grunted and tried to hide his reaction with a coughing fit. 

When he'd finally managed to get the tremors of pleasure under control, Magnus became aware that he had snapped the pencil in his hand cleanly in half, and everyone was now staring at him. 

"Are you ok?" Bat asked, although the poor junior lawyer was clearly dreading the answer. 

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Magnus replied tightly, trying to get his breathing even again. At least the damned toy had finally stopped vibrating, although the ghost of the sensation still lingered. 

Magnus turned to find Alec, but all he saw was the back of his husband quietly leaving the courtroom.

  

 

Magnus wanted nothing more than to find Alec and fuck him senseless after the court session, but he forced himself to take the time to talk to Bat, pointing out where he'd done well and could do better, before stalking off to the washroom where he had waited for Alec previously. He'd barely stepped into the last stall when Alec was hauling him in and kissing him.  

"This is one of those times that I really appreciate your aversion to underwear," Alec whispered in his ear, hands working on his belt buckle even as they panted into each other's mouths, kissing each other desperately like they were trying to breathe each other in. 

Once Magnus' fly was open, Alec dropped to his knees and drew Magnus' cock out gently, admiring the swollen head and licking his lips involuntarily. A small smudge of come had leaked out from Magnus' cock during his dry orgasm earlier, and Alec leaned down to run his tongue over the spot in Magnus' pants, then over the head of Magnus' cock, lapping it up. He traced the vein on the underside of Magnus' cock with his tongue, moving down to his heavy balls, and gently sucked each of them into his mouth in turn. Magnus tangled a hand in Alec’s hair and guided him back onto his cock, revelling in the way Alec's lips parted to wrap around the girth of it, the way he looked up at Magnus with clear desire as Magnus fucked his mouth. 

But Magnus had other plans. He tugged at Alec's hair, urging him onto his feet, then undid his fly. He turned Alec around to face the wall, and made to pull his pants down.

"Wait," Alec said. "Remote control - in my left pocket." 

Magnus handed it over with a thrill of anticipation, then hummed in appreciation when he pulled down Alec's pants and discovered that he'd worn no underwear. 

"Someone's eager to get fucked," he murmured. 

"You have no idea," Alec panted. He arched his back, sticking out his ass towards Magnus invitingly.

Magnus trailed a finger down the curve of Alec’s spine, then even lower until he brushed Alec's entrance, and was surprised to find it already slick with lube. He pressed two fingers in at once, and they slid in easily, drawing a moan from Alec. He'd prepared himself for this, prepared himself so that Magnus could immediately start fucking him. Desire spiking, Magnus added a third finger then pumped them in and out of Alec once, _hard_. Alec gasped. 

"Darling, you're going to have to keep quiet. Anybody could look under the door and see," Magnus murmured. "They'd take one look at your pants around your ankles, and your feet planted wide like this, and they'd know you're being fucked." 

He crooked his fingers to rub Alec's prostate and Alec keened. 

"If you can't keep quiet, I'm going to have to gag you," Magnus whispered as he set about teasing Alec's sweet spot mercilessly. Alec jerked helplessly and moaned, even louder than before. 

Magnus tutted softly and reached for the end of Alec's tie, then pressed it gently against Alec's lips. When Alec opened his mouth, Magnus pushed as much of the cloth into Alec's mouth as possible, gagging him with his own tie. 

He pumped his fingers in and out of Alec a few times, lost for a moment in the feeling of Alec's body clinging to his fingers, then startled when the toy inside him started vibrating - no doubt a reminder from Alec to get a move on. He pulled out his fingers, and replaced them with his achingly hard cock, sliding into Alec inch by inch, torturously slow for both of them. 

The main door to the washroom opened - they both froze. Magnus had almost forgotten that they were in a public space. He smirked and braced himself, then thrust in all the way to the hilt, forcing a punched-out grunt from Alec. The footsteps outside faltered. Magnus redoubled his efforts, gripping Alec by the hips and snapping his hips forward in sharp thrusts aimed at his prostate. Magnus couldn't see Alec's face, but he could imagine him biting down hard on the gag in his mouth, trying so hard not to cry out and give them away. 

Alec was obviously unwilling to be outdone - the toy in Magnus' ass began to vibrate more strongly, going suddenly from a gentle reminder of its presence to an all-out assault on Magnus' prostate. Magnus bit down on his lower lip to stiffle a moan, but the sound of their bodies moving together, the slap of flesh against flesh, was a bigger giveaway. He found that he didn't care who heard them now, lost in the delirious pleasure of simultaneously being filled while he filled Alec's body, the vibrations ramping up even as he slammed into Alec over and over again.  

Feeling his orgasm building again, Magnus pulled out and freed his cock from the cock ring, then quickly thrust back into Alec's tight heat. Alec let out a loud whine at being filled so roughly, head thrown back to expose the graceful column of his throat, and Magnus couldn't resist biting down on the sensitive junction between Alec's neck and shoulder to muffle his cry as he came deep inside Alec. No matter how many times Magnus had the privilege of doing this, Magnus could never get over how good it felt to spend himself inside Alec's body like this - the intimacy of skin on skin, the primal satisfaction of marking his lover, his husband, on the inside.  

They stayed like this for a while, Magnus slumped over Alec's back and Alec still trying to work himself on Magnus' softening cock. Once he'd caught his breath, Magnus pulled out, stroking himself to milk the last few drops of come out and smearing them on Alec's ass cheeks as he pulled them apart to expose Alec's leaking entrance. He pressed a fingertip to it, stopping his release from flowing out. 

He reached behind himself to pull the toy out of his body so Alec would have no more leverage over him, then leaned over his back to whisper, "Maybe I should just put the cock ring on for you and leave you like this - sloppy and still hard, all the way home. I think it would make you so much more desperate for my cock later, don't you think? Maybe you'll be desperate enough to beg for it before we're even home." 

Alec shook his head frantically, pushing his ass backwards onto Magnus' hand. Magnus pushed the tip of his finger in, circling the rim and pushing his come back into Alec's body.

"How badly do you want it?"

Alec grunted into his gag, answering with a noise that was both frustration and arousal, practically writhing just on that single fingertip.

Magnus took pity on him and relented, sliding his fingers back into Alec’s body - three in one go, Alec's body now loose and pliant enough to take it easily, and Alec groaned in relief. He brushed his fingers over Alec's prostate, then pulled out and thrust them back in - then again, and again, harder and faster, knuckles catching on the rim despite the slick mixture of lube and come inside Alec. Magnus' come was being pushed out of Alec and was starting to run down his legs as Magnus finger-fucked him mercilessly, and Alec's neglected, weeping cock was straining upwards in the futile quest for some friction, _any_ friction. 

Magnus could tell that Alec was close now, fucking himself hard on Magnus' fingers, beautifully shameless in his desperation as he chased that last push he needed to come. Magnus spread his fingers wider to stretch Alec open even more, curled his fingers sharply, and he could heard Alec practically sobbing into his makeshift gag.

"That's it, darling - come for me," Magnus murmured into his ear. 

He wrapped his other hand around Alec's cock and ran his thumb firmly over the head, and that was all it took to send Alec over the edge, coming hard into Magnus' fist with a cry so loud that it could be heard clearly even through the gag. 

Magnus worked Alec through his climax carefully, fingers still buried inside him, then gently drew them out and stepped back to take in the sight.

"Look at you," Magnus whispered with reverence.  

Alec was a mess - trails of come running down from his ass to his ankles, hole gaping and puffy from being fucked so thoroughly by Magnus' cock and fingers. He looked absolutely decadent, and Magnus couldn't wait for Alec to do the same to him. 

He helped Alec pull his pants on over everything, not giving him a chance to clean any of it up, and got dressed himself before they stepped out of the stall. They were both sweaty and dishevelled, clothes wrinkled beyond anything salvageable, and Alec was missing his tie. Anybody who saw them now would probably assume they'd either been in a fight or had been off having sex somewhere. Anybody who knew them definitely _knew_ they'd been off having sex somewhere. 

Magnus was pleased to discover that he didn't give a flying fuck who knew. 

"I must say, darling, that you continue to surprise me," he said, pulling Alec closer for a kiss. 

"I was saving all of this for our anniversary," Alec admitted. "But I figured, why wait?"

"Well, I wouldn't worry, Mr Lightwood-Bane. I'm sure there are plenty more ingenious ideas in that lovely big brain of yours," Magnus grinned. "But first, I have a more important question - where do we go now?" 

"Home?" Alec replied, puzzled. 

"You know how I love to show you off when you are all sexed up, and at the moment you're looking very delectably wrecked," Magnus smirked. "I think you would look very nice bent over one of the benches in Central Park. Or perhaps I should have you in the library, and we shall see how good you are at staying quiet. I could fuck you anywhere, anytime - you're certainly wet enough to take it."

Alec flushed and squirmed, but replied, "Anywhere. Everywhere. As long as I'm with you." 

"Then you're in luck - because there's nowhere else I'd rather be," Magnus smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I want to show everybody just how much - provided it doesn't get us arrested," Alec said with a laugh.  

Magnus grinned, running a thumb over Alec's cheek. "It's us against the universe, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> I hope y'all had as much fun reading this as I had writing this! Come holler at me on tumblr at @la-muerta if that's your thing :) Until next time, XOXO.


End file.
